


Fading like a flower

by AbbyDeMartel



Series: Blanc ou Noir [10]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dramatic, M/M, Male Slash, Sexual Content, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 17:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11810316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyDeMartel/pseuds/AbbyDeMartel
Summary: Nella mia versione AU della quarta stagione, il pericolo rappresentato da The Hollow viene previsto dagli Antenati che mandano un sogno molto particolare a Tristan e che poi, in una visione, svelano tutto a Vincent. Così Tristan si troverà incaricato proprio dallo stregone di salvare la vita di Elijah dalla minaccia di The Hollow e di mettersi al servizio degli Antenati contro questo nuovo nemico.Grazie a tutti coloro che seguono le mie storie!Non scrivo a scopo di lucro e personaggi e situazioni non appartengono a me bensì a registi, autori, sceneggiatori e produttori di The Originals.





	1. Parte prima

**Fading like a flower (prima parte)**

_Tell me why when I scream there’s no reply_

_When I reach out there’s nothing to find_

_When I sleep I break down and cry_

_Every time I see you oh I try to hide away_

_But when we meet it seem I can’t let go_

_Every time you leave the room_

_I feel I’m fading like a flower._

_(“Fading like a flower” – Roxette)_

L’incubo. Il solito. Il container sprofondato negli abissi oceanici, l’acqua che entrava ovunque, alla quale non si poteva sfuggire, l’acqua che invadeva naso, bocca, occhi, polmoni, che bruciava ad ogni tentativo di respiro, che causava una, cento, mille dolorosissime morti…

Ma quella volta era diverso.

Nel suo incubo, Tristan non era da solo nel container. C’erano altre tre figure con lui, coperte da mantelli neri e incappucciate: due di loro lo tenevano per le braccia, il terzo individuo si metteva di fronte a lui e gli parlava con voce grave.

“Non opporre resistenza, Tristan, c’è un motivo per tutto questo” diceva.

_Ma come poteva parlare sott’acqua?_

“Fai un gran respiro e finirà subito tutto, poi potrò aiutarti. Devi vedere, devi sapere” continuava la voce.

Tristan, sconvolto e con la mente annebbiata dal terrore e dal dolore, obbedì. Un respiro profondo, l’acqua che si introduceva in lui, che gli riempiva i polmoni, la testa girava e poi…

E poi lo scenario mutò improvvisamente.

Tristan si trovò in una stanza in penombra, in una casa che non conosceva, ma che nel sogno sapeva, chissà come, essere la casa di Marcel. Era nascosto in ombra, in un angolo della grande stanza, e la figura incappucciata che gli aveva parlato nel container era ancora accanto a lui, mentre le altre due si tenevano qualche passo indietro.

“Ora guarda, guarda bene, perché dovrai cogliere il momento giusto” gli disse l’enigmatica voce. “Non puoi fare niente adesso, ma verrà un tempo in cui dovrai agire e dovrai farlo in fretta.”

Tristan avrebbe voluto fare mille domande, ribellarsi a quello sconosciuto che si permetteva di dargli ordini come se fosse stato un suo sottoposto… ma poi accadde qualcosa.

Nella stanza c’era una donna che Tristan non conosceva, era appostata nella penombra e teneva in mano un paletto con delle grosse spine infilate dentro. Pareva attendere qualcuno.

Poi la porta della stanza si apriva ed entrava… Elijah.

Vedendolo, Tristan trasalì e fece per muovere un passo verso di lui, ma la figura incappucciata gli mise una mano sulla spalla per trattenerlo.

“Ti ho già detto che non è il momento” ripeté, con voce severa. “Guarda bene e preparati per quando lo sarà.”

La donna si faceva avanti, improvvisamente, mentre Elijah si guardava intorno perplesso e, con un movimento fulmineo, lo pugnalava alla schiena con il paletto pieno di spine.

Tristan urlò, ma dalla sua bocca aperta non uscì un suono. Lo sconosciuto con il mantello nero lo afferrò per le spalle e lo tirò indietro, poi la scena cambiò nuovamente. Stavolta Tristan e i suoi strani accompagnatori erano in una capanna, nel Bayou. Elijah era a terra, imprigionato in un cerchio e in fin di vita con il paletto conficcato nella schiena, mentre la donna gli parlava, compiaciuta, attendendo la sua morte. Tristan, tuttavia, non sentiva la sua voce.

La figura misteriosa parlò alle spalle del giovane Conte De Martel.

“Adesso sai. La donna che vedi è posseduta da un’entità malefica, un’antichissima strega malvagia che vuole uccidere un Originale e utilizzare quell’energia per ritornare in vita. Per questo motivo ucciderà Elijah Mikaelson e poi tenterà di impossessarsi di Hope. Noi non possiamo permetterlo. L’Ombra non deve tornare in vita.”

“Ma quando accadrà tutto questo? E… che cosa devo fare io? Non capisco… chi sei e perché mi hai mostrato tutto ciò?” chiese Tristan, sconvolto. Non era possibile, quello era soltanto un incubo, Elijah non poteva morire, non _doveva_!

“Adesso sai” ripeté lo sconosciuto. “Sai come dovrai agire e perché. Il quando e il come lo comprenderai quando questo futuro diverrà presente.”

“Non parlare per enigmi, spiegati meglio!” protestò il giovane, ma a quel punto tutto divenne buio.

Quando Tristan aprì gli occhi era nel suo letto, nella stanza che gli era stata destinata nel palazzo dei Mikaelson. Era solo.

In preda all’ansia, si sollevò sul letto stringendo convulsamente il lenzuolo tra le mani e si guardò attorno. Non c’era nessuna figura incappucciata, nessuna assassina misteriosa. Tutto pareva normale.

 _E’ stato soltanto un incubo, non ha alcun significato. Sto diventando creativo, gli incubi sul container non mi bastavano più e mi sono inventato questa storia assurda,_ si disse, cercando inutilmente di tranquillizzarsi. Certo, era da solo, Elijah si trovava sicuramente con la _cara_ Hayley, doveva aver passato la notte con lei… come accadeva fin troppo spesso, ormai. Non gli era successo nulla di male. Non gli sarebbe _mai_ successo nulla di male.

Era stato solo un incubo.

Ma, chissà perché, non riusciva a convincersene.

Tentando di scacciare dalla mente quelle immagini che continuavano a perseguitarlo, Tristan andò in bagno, fece una doccia sostando a lungo sotto il getto tiepido dell’acqua. Sperava di riuscire a rilassarsi, ma nemmeno questo servì. Si asciugò, si vestì con cura, si dedicò a tutto quello che poteva aiutarlo a non pensare a quel sogno agghiacciante, ma fu tutto inutile. La scena spaventosa in cui Elijah veniva pugnalato a tradimento era troppo vivida, troppo reale e lui non riusciva a scacciarla.

Provò a pensare a qualcos’altro. Due giorni prima Vincent sarebbe dovuto tornare al palazzo dei Mikaelson per estrarre il siero dal cuore di Aurora, ma non si era fatto vivo. Gli era forse accaduto qualcosa? Oppure i Mikaelson avevano deciso che non era necessario, che sarebbe bastato tenere Aurora prigioniera del sonno eterno che le aveva procurato Freya e tutti sarebbero stati più tranquilli? Sì, tutti, ma non lui. Doveva trovare un modo per salvare sua sorella.

 _Sai come dovrai agire e perché. Il quando e il come lo comprenderai quando questo futuro diverrà presente_.

Questo gli aveva detto la misteriosa figura del suo incubo. Secondo quello sconosciuto, lui avrebbe dovuto trovare un modo per salvare anche Elijah… ma, che diamine, era stato solo uno stupido sogno!

Eppure, quando la porta si aprì ed Elijah entrò nella stanza sano e salvo, Tristan dovette fare appello a tutta la sua dignità e compostezza per non gettarsi tra le sue braccia, dimentico di tutto tranne del fatto che era sollevato e felice di vederlo in piena salute.

Elijah, però, aveva la faccia scura e lo sguardo truce delle occasioni peggiori.

“Dovevo aspettarmelo” disse, in un tono di voce che raggelò il giovane Conte. “Credevo che Freya esagerasse, invece mi hai mentito ancora una volta e hai cospirato con Vincent contro di noi!”

Tristan s’irrigidì, colpito da quell’accusa ingiusta che nemmeno comprendeva. Cosa aveva fatto Vincent? Era successo qualcosa a Aurora? Lui non ne sapeva niente e adesso cominciava anche a preoccuparsi.

“Non ho la minima idea di ciò a cui ti stai riferendo” replicò, ostentando la sua migliore espressione da _Sua Maestà offesa_. “Non posso uscire da questa stanza, ricordi? Qualunque cosa sia accaduta, io non ne so niente e trovo anche piuttosto offensivo che tu sia sempre pronto a puntare il dito contro di me. Magari mi ritieni responsabile anche dell’attacco alle Torri Gemelle?”

La frase sarcastica gli era uscita prima di riflettere e, quando si rese conto di ciò che aveva detto, si morse il labbro inferiore, desiderando rimangiarsi quelle parole, ma era troppo tardi.

“E, se lo pensassi, non andrei troppo lontano dalla verità. Non è così, Tristan?” lo accusò Elijah, severo. “Non mentirmi, ho sentito il tuo cuore accelerare. C’era la Strix anche dietro quell’attentato, vuoi forse negarlo?”

Tristan chinò il capo, ancora una volta tradito dalle proprie emozioni. La vicinanza di Elijah gli impediva di mantenere il controllo su se stesso, lo infiammava e gli faceva perdere la testa.

“Vogliamo stare qui ad elencare tutti gli errori del mio passato oppure vuoi spiegarmi che cosa sta succedendo?” cedette. “Ti assicuro che, almeno questa volta, non ho fatto niente.”

“Aurora è scomparsa” dichiarò Elijah, fissando il giovane per studiarne le reazioni. Ma, dal modo in cui lui impallidì e sbarrò gli occhi, l’Originale comprese subito che Tristan non mentiva.

“Scomparsa? E me lo dici così? Chi l’ha rapita? Cosa le hanno fatto?” domandò, sconvolto dalla preoccupazione.

“Pensavo che fossi stato tu a farla portare via, d’accordo con Vincent o con qualcuno della Strix che ti è rimasto fedele, ma vedo dalla tua reazione che mi sbagliavo” ammise Elijah. La cosa prendeva una piega più allarmante: se non era stato Tristan a far rapire Aurora per liberarla, allora poteva essere stato chiunque, magari qualcuno che voleva farla diventare la Bestia e usarla contro i Mikaelson.

“Devo uscire subito di qui, devo cercarla” Tristan sembrava fuori di sé. Fece per andare verso la porta, forse dimentico dell’incantesimo, ma Elijah lo fermò afferrandolo per i polsi e avvicinò il volto al suo.

“Tu non vai da nessuna parte, ragazzino” gli disse. “Penseremo noi a cercare Aurora. In fondo, per la mia famiglia è molto più rischioso saperla fuori, in mano di chissà quale nemico, che averla addormentata nei sotterranei. In qualche modo, in questo caso i nostri interessi coincidono.”

Tristan si divincolò inutilmente, tormentato dall’ansia per la sorella e straziato dal comportamento di Elijah. Cosa ne era stato della gentilezza che gli aveva dimostrato due sere prima, dopo averlo visto piangere? Era bastato un avvenimento di cui lui non aveva alcuna colpa per indurlo a sospettare e a diffidare, come sempre pronto a credere il peggio.

In quel momento la porta della stanza si aprì e Freya si presentò sulla soglia.

“C’è un problema. Vincent è qui e ha detto che vuole parlare subito con tutti noi… e con Tristan in particolare” annunciò, lanciando un’occhiata sprezzante al giovane Conte.

“Io non ne so niente” precisò Tristan, consapevole che le cose si stavano mettendo al peggio e che la sua posizione sembrava sempre meno solida.

Elijah lo afferrò per un braccio e, bruscamente, lo condusse fuori dalla stanza, sotto lo sguardo sospettoso di Freya.

“Lo scopriremo presto, visto che Vincent vuole parlarti” fece, laconico.

Strattonò Tristan nel corridoio e per le scale, seguito da Freya, fino a raggiungere il patio dove Vincent li attendeva, seduto su una sedia. Non era solo: a quel colloquio avrebbero partecipato anche Klaus, Hayley, Marcel, Kol, Davina e Rebekah.

Tutti erano ansiosi di sentire che cosa avrebbe avuto da dire lo stregone e si sedettero attorno a lui; gli occhi dell’uomo si posarono su ciascuno dei presenti e si soffermarono più a lungo su Tristan, pensosi.

“Innanzitutto dovete sapere che c’è stata una lotta intestina tra gli Antenati. La fazione che aveva complottato insieme a Lucien è stata sconfitta e adesso vi è un nuovo capo, un antico stregone vissuto più di trecento anni fa” esordì Vincent, a sorpresa. “Gli Antenati hanno sconfitto Kara Nguyen e le sue seguaci e hanno anche ucciso il figlio di Kara, Van. Il capo degli Antenati mi ha investito del ruolo di nuovo Reggente delle streghe di New Orleans perché, di fronte alla pericolosissima minaccia che si sta profilando all’orizzonte, ha ritenuto che io fossi il più adatto.”

“Una nuova minaccia?” domandò Freya, preoccupata.

“Sì, una forza antichissima e molto malvagia si sta risvegliando e vuole tornare in vita” continuò l’uomo, con voce grave. “Per ottenere le energie necessarie alla sua resurrezione avrà bisogno di uccidere un Originale e gli Antenati vogliono a tutti i costi impedirlo, perciò hanno deciso di eliminare coloro che erano ostili ai Mikaelson e auspicano invece un’alleanza tra tutti noi contro questa forza potentissima. Non a caso hanno scelto me come Reggente. Io ho anche dei motivi personali per lottare contro quest’entità malvagia… è stata quella che mi ha fatto perdere mia moglie.”

“Dovremo combattere tutti insieme, dunque, accantonando i nostri interessi personali” commentò Marcel.

“Esatto. Se questa forza tornasse in vita, del resto, non vi sarebbe più spazio per l’interesse personale di alcuno” replicò Vincent. “A questo proposito, devo anche informarvi che sono stato io, su ordine degli Antenati, a portare via Aurora e a nasconderla in un luogo sicuro. Tristan, non agitarti, anche tu sarai investito di un ruolo fondamentale in questa vicenda e lo sai bene. Aurora non corre alcun pericolo, ma gli Antenati vogliono avere a disposizione il siero che le scorre nel sangue… per ogni evenienza.”

“Certo, per scatenare ancora una volta la Bestia” reagì Klaus, innervosito. “Sappiamo già come è andata a finire la volta scorsa, questi Antenati sciorinano tante belle parole, ma alla resa dei conti si comporteranno esattamente come gli altri!”

“Ti sbagli, Klaus” lo riprese lo stregone. “Se gli Antenati dovessero usare la Bestia, sarà soltanto per avere un’arma in più contro questa forza malefica e poi invertiranno l’incantesimo e la Bestia scomparirà per sempre.”

Klaus non pareva convinto da quella spiegazione, ma Vincent lo ignorò e proseguì.

“In quanto a te, Tristan, tu sai già di che cosa si tratta” disse, fissando il giovane Conte che appariva sempre più nervoso. “Il capo degli Antenati è venuto da te e ti ha mostrato il futuro che sarà, se non fermeremo quest’entità negativa.”

Tristan impallidì mortalmente, mentre gli occhi di tutti si puntavano su di lui.

“Io non ne so niente!” tentò di negare. “Era solo un incubo, un sogno assurdo, non credo a una sola parola di ciò che hai detto!”

“Invece ci credi e sai benissimo che è tutto vero, per questo sei così inquieto e spaventato” ribatté Vincent.

“Dovremmo affidare la nostra salvezza a _Tristan_? Ma scherziamo? Non possiamo fidarci di lui!” obiettò Kol, con una smorfia sprezzante.

“Dovrete farlo, perché sarà proprio Tristan la chiave di volta di tutto il piano. E’ vero, non possiamo fidarci di lui, ma è anche vero che, in questa vicenda, Tristan ha tutto da perdere ed è per questo che collaborerà fino in fondo.”

Vincent fissò lo sguardo negli occhi chiari del giovane e Tristan vide tutto chiaramente.

Vincent aveva in mano Aurora.

Vincent era il portavoce degli Antenati.

Vincent aveva visto, come lui, la morte di Elijah.

Per questi motivi sapeva così bene che lui avrebbe collaborato, anche a costo di morire nel tentativo.

 

 **Fine prima parte**    


	2. Parte seconda

**Seconda parte**

Al termine di quell’estenuante giornata, quando Vincent ebbe riferito tutto ciò che sapeva o che voleva dire, si accomiatò dai Mikaelson e se ne andò. Marcel lo seguì e anche Kol e Davina stavano per fare lo stesso, ma Rebekah fermò il fratello. Sapeva per quale motivo avesse deciso di lasciare la famiglia, ma sperava che con lei, che non era stata coinvolta nel tentato sacrificio della sua ragazza, avrebbe parlato.

“Fratello, sei veramente deciso ad abbandonarci, a non essere più un Mikaelson?” gli domandò, con aria afflitta. Aveva fatto di tutto per ritrovarlo, per riportarlo in vita e adesso non poteva sopportare di vederlo allontanarsi di nuovo.

“Tu più di ogni altro dovresti capirmi, Rebekah. La famiglia ha tentato di uccidere la donna che amo, senza alcuno scrupolo, senza il minimo rimorso. So che lo hanno fatto per proteggere Klaus, certo, ma non sono più disposto ad accettare questa logica per la quale i Mikaelson devono venire sempre prima di tutto” replicò Kol, serio. Improvvisamente non sembrava più il ragazzo scanzonato e imprevedibile che Rebekah ben conosceva. “Per me è Davina la cosa più importante al mondo, più dei miei fratelli, più della mia stessa vita. E se questo significa non essere più un Mikaelson, per me va bene, non mi interessa. Davina è la mia famiglia e tutto ciò di cui ho bisogno.”

Rebekah era commossa, ma non poteva negare di comprendere perfettamente i sentimenti del fratello: anche lei aveva tentato più volte di liberarsi di quel pesante giogo, senza mai avere il coraggio di andare fino in fondo.

“Fai quello che senti, Kol, è la tua vita e devi trascorrerla nel modo che ti rende più felice” disse, abbracciandolo. “Soltanto… tornerai a trovarci, qualche volta?”

“Ma certo, sorella, mi sono trasferito nella soffitta di Davina, non su un altro pianeta!” replicò Kol, con una risata. “Puoi chiamarmi quando vuoi, venire a trovarci o fissare per incontrarci da qualche parte. Ti voglio bene e te ne vorrò sempre, tu non c’entri con ciò che hanno fatto Freya e gli altri.”

Rebekah annuì, lievemente sollevata, ma, mentre guardava Kol e Davina allontanarsi mano nella mano, sentiva una stretta di nostalgia e malinconia al cuore.

Nel frattempo, anche tra gli altri rimasti nel patio si stava svolgendo una scena piuttosto accesa.

“Quindi, secondo Vincent, noi tutti dovremmo affidare le nostre vite a _te_ , saresti tu il nostro _eroe_ contro questa nuova minaccia che si è presentata” fece Hayley rivolgendosi a brutto muso a Tristan. “Sai che cosa penso, invece? Che tu e Vincent siate d’accordo e abbiate messo su questa pantomima per indurci a fidarvi di voi. Tu sei un mostro e un manipolatore e ne saresti capacissimo, Vincent è infuriato con i Mikaelson per ciò che stavano per fare a Davina… niente di più ovvio, no?”

Tristan le rivolse il suo sorriso più soave.

“In effetti sarebbe stato un piano geniale e mi stupisce che il neurone solitario che vaga per il tuo cervello abbia potuto anche solo supporlo” replicò, in tono mellifluo. “Ma, vedi, per quanto io possa essere bravo a fingere, non credo che Vincent riuscirebbe mai ad essere convincente nel recitare una simile parte. Non tutti sono abili come te nel simulare di essere ciò che non sono.”

Hayley rimaneva sempre spiazzata dalle risposte caustiche di Tristan. Imbronciata, fece un passo indietro e cercò con gli occhi Elijah per avere il suo appoggio.

“Di che cosa stai parlando? Io non ho mai tramato contro i Mikaelson!” protestò, indignata.

“Non mi riferivo a questo: non sei abbastanza intelligente per fare il doppio gioco, anche per quello ci vogliono delle doti che tu, povera _reginetta dei lupi_ , non sai nemmeno che esistano” ribatté Tristan, tranquillo. “Parlavo del fatto che tu ostenti sempre di essere generosa, altruista, empatica con tutti… quando invece sei la persona più arida, meschina ed egocentrica che esista al mondo. Se esistessero le Olimpiadi degli ipocriti, tu vinceresti la medaglia d’oro, d’argento e di bronzo.”

“Come ti permetti? Tu non hai il diritto di offendermi, tu…”

“Ti è mai passato vagamente per la testa che, se per caso non fossi stata la fortunata fattrice della figlia miracolosa di Klaus, a quest’ora te ne staresti a vagare nel Bayou insieme ad altri disperati come te? Sei un ottimo esempio di emancipazione femminile: tutto ciò che hai, lo hai ottenuto facendoti…”

Ma non riuscì a terminare la frase, perché Elijah, che aveva sentito tutto, lo afferrò bruscamente per un braccio e lo strattonò con tanta violenza da costringerlo a mordersi il labbro inferiore per non gridare.

“Ti ho già detto centinaia di volte di non insultare Hayley!” gli intimò. Aveva alzato la voce e anche Klaus, Rebekah e Freya si voltarono verso il piccolo gruppetto per vedere che cosa stesse accadendo. “Lei ha ogni diritto di non fidarsi di te, che ti sei macchiato di azioni abominevoli per tutta la tua vita, e non è certo ingiuriandola che puoi migliorare la tua posizione. Anzi, così facendo, dimostri solamente di essere un ragazzino viziato, egoista e, soprattutto, _geloso_. Non sarai mai all’altezza di Hayley e non otterrai mai quello che lei ha, nemmeno se sarai tu a salvarci tutti come sostiene Vincent.”

Gli occhi chiarissimi di Tristan si velarono di dolore, ma fu solo per un attimo e subito si fecero freddi come il ghiaccio. Il Conte si strappò con decisione dalla stretta di Elijah e, continuando a fissare sia lui sia Hayley con uno sguardo gelido, si mosse lentamente verso le scale che portavano al piano superiore.

“Molto bene, credo che sia giunto il momento di ritirarmi nella mia stanza, la vostra compagnia mi ha infastidito a sufficienza” dichiarò. “Ah, vorrei precisare che, per quanto possiate ritenerlo impossibile, quello che dice Vincent è vero: dovrò essere io a salvare le vostre vite in un futuro prossimo. Ma non fraintendetemi, di grazia. Farò ciò che mi è stato richiesto soltanto perché gli Antenati hanno in mano il destino di Aurora e perché se tu venissi ucciso, Elijah, come tua creatura dovrei morire anch’io. Se non fosse per questo, sarei lieto di vedervi bruciare tutti quanti all’inferno.”

“Quello è sempre stato il tuo posto, mostro” reagì Freya, punta sul vivo.

“E’ possibile, ma state certi che anche laggiù mi ritroverei in compagnia di tutti voi, che siete mostri quanto me e non avete nemmeno la decenza di riconoscerlo” replicò Tristan in tono leggero. Salì qualche scalino e poi si rivolse di nuovo ad Elijah, ma questa volta la sua voce era meno salda e il suo sguardo non riusciva a mantenersi gelido come avrebbe voluto.

“A volte vorrei che tu non mi avessi mai trasformato, che avessi scelto un altro al mio posto, sarebbe stato meglio per entrambi” gli disse, mentre il suo sguardo si faceva sempre più malinconico e sembrava significare l’esatto opposto. Pronunciate queste parole, voltò le spalle a tutti e con il passo più fermo e deciso che riuscì a ostentare salì le scale, raggiunse il ballatoio e lo percorse con aria dignitosa, fino a raggiungere il corridoio che portava alla sua stanza.

L’uscita di scena, perlomeno, gli era riuscita benissimo e dentro di sé pensò, con amara ironia, che se fosse stato su un palcoscenico avrebbe ottenuto una _standing ovation_ da parte del pubblico.

Ottenne, comunque, di lasciare senza parole i Mikaelson, che rimasero a guardarlo senza bersagliarlo con frecciate o commenti malevoli. Ciò che Tristan aveva detto li aveva spinti a riflettere, loro malgrado.

L’unica voce che si udì, petulante come quella di una bambina, fu quella di Hayley.

“Ha detto almeno una cosa giusta: sarebbe stato meglio per tutti se tu, Elijah, non avessi asservito quel mostro” commentò, imbronciata. “Ha procurato soltanto guai da quando è ritornato e io non credo assolutamente che sia lui che salverà la tua famiglia, anzi. Penso che avresti fatto meglio a lasciarlo in quel container oppure, ancora meglio, a ucciderlo una volta per tutte e…”

“Mi faresti la cortesia di tacere per un minuto, Hayley?” la interruppe Elijah, aspro. Qualcosa, in tutto ciò che aveva detto Tristan, lo aveva colpito e adesso voleva riportare alla mente quelle parole per coglierne il reale significato.

Hayley, oltraggiata e incredula, invece di obbedire riprese a lamentarsi con maggiore foga.

“Ecco, era proprio questo che volevo dire: tu non vuoi nemmeno pensare a eliminare quel viscido serpente e, anzi, ti metti persino a difenderlo!” lo accusò. “Immagino che adesso andrai nella sua stanza a chiedergli scusa e chissà che altro, quando lui ha soltanto…”

“Insomma, ti ho chiesto per favore di smettere con queste insulse recriminazioni e di lasciarmi riflettere” le intimò nuovamente Elijah, stavolta in tono ancora più gelido. “Non ci stiamo occupando di me o di Tristan o delle tue esigenze, adesso. Vincent ha parlato di una minaccia oscura e molto pericolosa non soltanto per noi, ma anche per Hope. Se veramente Tristan può contribuire in qualche modo a fermarla, dovrebbe essere anche nel tuo interesse e in quello di tua figlia capire come e quando. E’ di questo che voglio occuparmi adesso e non delle tue egoistiche lamentele.”

Hayley non ebbe il coraggio di continuare. Poche volte aveva visto Elijah così preoccupato e nervoso. Indietreggiò in silenzio, mentre l’Originale, ignorandola, prendeva a salire le scale immerso in cupe riflessioni e già dimentico perfino della sua presenza.

“Non te la prendere” le disse Freya con gentilezza. “Elijah non è arrabbiato con te, è soltanto molto in ansia per la nuova minaccia che ci sovrasta. Sai bene che per lui la sicurezza della famiglia viene prima di tutto.”

 _Forse non soltanto della famiglia…_ , pensò tra sé Rebekah, che aveva notato lo sguardo desolato di Tristan e la reazione di Elijah alle sue parole. Era più acuta degli altri in certe situazioni e aveva cominciato ad intravedere qualcosa di più del semplice legame tra Creatore e creatura; tuttavia non disse niente, anche lei riteneva che in quel momento fosse più importante pensare ad organizzarsi contro la misteriosa minaccia di cui aveva parlato Vincent.

“Nemmeno a me piace molto dover affidare la mia sopravvivenza futura a quel mostriciattolo” intervenne Klaus, rivolgendosi ad Hayley, “ma Vincent ha parlato di un pericolo grave che riguarda anche Hope e, se è per il bene di mia figlia, posso anche accettare l’aiuto di qualcuno che disprezzo.”

“Certo, voi siete una _famiglia_ , siete sempre pronti a coalizzarvi in difesa di uno dei vostri” ribatté Hayley, fissando i Mikaelson con ostilità. “Elijah si sta facendo corrompere da quel pazzo assassino e voi rifiutate di vederlo, anche se lo avete sotto gli occhi, pur di non infangare la reputazione del _nobile Elijah_!”

“Adesso mi sembra che tu stia davvero esagerando, Hayley” la rimproverò Freya, ma la ragazza non l’ascoltò nemmeno, voltò le spalle a tutti quanti e uscì dal palazzo dei Mikaelson quasi di corsa, mortalmente offesa e indignata per il fatto che, questa volta, nessuno aveva preso le sue parti.

Freya, Klaus e Rebekah la lasciarono andare. Anche loro la pensavano come Elijah: era meglio che la famiglia restasse unita in un simile frangente e, tutto sommato, Hayley faceva parte della famiglia solo in quanto madre di Hope. La salvezza dei Mikaelson e della bambina era molto più importante degli isterismi di una donna gelosa.

Elijah aveva udito il litigio mentre saliva le scale e si avviava verso la camera di Tristan, ma non vi aveva dato peso. Anzi, per la prima volta in tanto tempo la voce di Hayley gli era sembrata stridula, petulante, quasi insopportabile. Non avrebbe dovuto essere così, in fondo non era lei la donna che aveva scelto per stare al suo fianco, per avere una famiglia rispettabile? Eppure, in quel momento, era sollevato che se ne fosse andata e che lo avesse lasciato libero…

Tristan, intanto, dopo la sua trionfale uscita di scena, si era ritirato nella sua stanza e si era preparato per la notte, spogliandosi e riponendo con cura i suoi vestiti. Era piuttosto ansioso di andare a dormire, pensando che, forse, avrebbe ricevuto qualche altro messaggio dal capo degli Anziani attraverso i sogni, come la notte precedente. Ciò che aveva detto davanti ai Mikaelson era stato solo il frutto della rabbia e della delusione e lui non lo pensava affatto, anzi era molto preoccupato per Elijah e ossessionato dall’immagine della donna sconosciuta che lo pugnalava alla schiena. Mentre si metteva a letto, continuava a sperare che i suoi sogni gli suggerissero anche come fare per fermarla prima che potesse fare del male al suo Sire.

Elijah entrò nella camera di Tristan e lo trovò a letto, con gli occhi chiusi, che si sforzava di addormentarsi al più presto. Si avvicinò a lui e, mentre lo guardava, comprese quello che lo aveva colpito tanto nelle sue parole e che, lì per lì, non era riuscito a cogliere.

Tristan aveva detto che rimpiangeva di essere stato asservito da lui, che avrebbe aiutato i Mikaelson solo per salvare la sua vita e quella di Aurora… ma i suoi occhi raccontavano tutta un’altra storia, il suo sguardo era colmo di dolore e angoscia e questo poteva significare soltanto che era realmente preoccupato per lui, Elijah. Dunque aveva visto qualcosa in più nel suo incubo, qualcosa di cui non aveva nemmeno voluto far parola davanti a Vincent? Forse… aveva visto la sua morte?

Elijah non aveva paura di morire, era disposto a sacrificare la vita per la sua famiglia e, ad ogni modo, era anche convinto che, qualunque cosa gli fosse accaduta, Freya e gli altri avrebbero fatto di tutto per riportarlo indietro. Freya aveva conservato per secoli l’anima di Finn nel suo pendente… No, non era per la sua incolumità che si preoccupava. Però… però se lui fosse morto, anche se in seguito fosse stato riportato in vita, nel frattempo la sua linea di sangue si sarebbe estinta e quindi anche Tristan…

In preda a un timore inconfessabile e dimentico dei battibecchi, delle lamentele di Hayley e di tutto il resto, Elijah si spogliò velocemente ed entrò nel letto con Tristan, attirandolo verso di sé e prendendolo per la nuca per guardarlo bene in faccia.

Aveva una domanda precisa da fargli e voleva una risposta precisa.

Sbigottito e colto alla sprovvista, Tristan non poté nemmeno reagire. Di certo non si aspettava di ritrovarsi Elijah nel letto che lo fissava in quel modo, non dopo tutto ciò che era accaduto quella sera con Hayley!

“Rispondimi con sincerità per una volta nella tua vita, Tristan” gli ordinò il suo Sire, con gli occhi neri fissi nei suoi. “Nel tuo incubo hai visto la mia morte? Sono io l’Originale che l’entità vuole sacrificare?”

Tristan non aveva avuto il tempo di preparare una risposta, di controllare le sue reazioni. Il cuore gli batteva all’impazzata, l’angoscia che aveva provato fin da quando aveva visto quelle immagini in sogno lo invase completamente e la tensione nervosa che lo aveva sorretto fino a quell’istante venne meno. Non riuscì nemmeno a rispondere, ma Elijah poté leggere in lui come in un libro aperto.

“Allora è così” mormorò. “Ma tu non sei preoccupato per te stesso, nonostante tutto. Non pensi veramente quello che hai detto prima, sulle scale.”

Tristan, sconfitto ancora una volta, chinò lo sguardo, ma poi rialzò la testa e una nuova sicurezza si fece strada in lui.

“Io non permetterò che accada” promise. “Hai capito bene, Elijah? Non so ancora come, ma so che farò qualsiasi cosa per salvarti, anche se dovessi… beh, morire nel tentativo.”

Elijah scosse il capo, intenerito e addolorato insieme.

“E’ proprio questo che non deve accadere, Tristan” gli disse con voce pacata. “La mia famiglia troverebbe comunque il modo di riportarmi in vita, ne sono convinto, ma tu…”

E poi si rese conto che stava per dire qualcosa che non avrebbe voluto rivelare: che la vita di Tristan, per lui, contava più di ogni altra.

Ma non avrebbe dovuto nemmeno _pensare_ una cosa simile, figurarsi pronunciarla ad alta voce. Era sbagliato, era malato, era un terribile errore, lui avrebbe dovuto preoccuparsi per la sua famiglia, per Hope, per Hayley e…

Tutto perse importanza, scomparve davanti a lui. C’era solo Tristan e solo lui contava. Elijah lo attirò a sé e lo baciò a lungo, avvolgendolo in un abbraccio che lo conteneva e lo proteggeva. Lo baciò fin quasi a soffocarlo e a perdere il fiato lui stesso, prima di staccarsi dalle sue labbra morbide per scendere a baciarlo ancora lungo il collo, succhiandolo lentamente, assaporando la sua pelle, fino a giungere ai capezzoli e stuzzicarli con la bocca e con la lingua, eccitandosi nel sentire Tristan trasalire, inarcarsi, cercare di trattenere il fiato per soffocare i gemiti e gli ansiti che gli sfuggivano. Continuando a tormentarlo in quel modo, gli sfilò i boxer e si tolse i suoi, iniziando ad accarezzarlo sempre più audacemente. Ritornò alle sue bocca insolente per baciargli, mordergli e leccargli quelle labbra morbide, senza mai saziarsi di lui; poi gli aprì le cosce con impeto e si spinse dentro di lui con decisione, soffocando nella sua bocca il grido di dolore di Tristan. Affondò una mano tra i suoi capelli e con l’altra continuò ad accarezzargli tutto il corpo, quella pelle morbida e perfetta che lo rendeva febbricitante al solo vederla. Ma questa volta accadde qualcosa di inatteso, qualcosa che fece perdere a Elijah anche l’ultimo briciolo di lucidità che gli rimaneva: Tristan gli strinse le braccia attorno al corpo, premendosi contro di lui, e chiuse le gambe intorno ai suoi fianchi, accogliendolo totalmente dentro di sé fin dove possibile e stringendo i muscoli come a non volerlo lasciar andare mai più.

L’audacia di Tristan infiammò ancor di più Elijah, che iniziò a muoversi in lui con frenesia, quasi con un’urgenza disperata, ansando ad ogni spinta, gemendo nel sentire il corpo del giovane Conte che accoglieva e assecondava ogni suo movimento. Spinse in profondità, fin quasi allo spasimo, con un ritmo a volte più impetuoso a volte più lento, cercando di ricavare ogni piacere possibile dal giovane corpo di Tristan che fremeva e sussultava, come se non volesse smettere mai. Con un ultimo gemito, quasi un ringhio, Elijah raggiunse l’orgasmo e vi condusse anche Tristan, ormai disfatto e stremato per la violenza della passione che l’aveva travolto.

Alla fine, Elijah prese il giovane tra le braccia, carezzandogli i capelli, baciandolo sull’angolo della bocca, quasi cullandolo e proteggendolo, appagato dalla potenza di un piacere che non aveva mai neanche immaginato e sentendo che niente, nella sua vita, avrebbe mai più potuto funzionare se fosse successo qualcosa al suo ragazzino, alla sua creatura, al suo piccolo _mostriciattolo_.

Dal canto suo, Tristan si era fatto più ardito e aveva stretto Elijah in quel modo perché aveva avuto improvvisamente il terrore di poterlo perdere, di non riuscire a salvarlo dalla minaccia che lo sovrastava; il suo era stato un atto impulsivo nato dal bisogno di sentire Elijah con lui, dentro di lui, al sicuro per sempre… poi la reazione così appassionata e impetuosa dell’Originale lo aveva stravolto, perduto nell’estasi più totale, lasciato piccolo e indifeso tra le sue forti braccia.

Stretti l’uno all’altro con una confidenza che mai era esistita prima tra loro, Elijah e Tristan caddero in un dolce torpore, nella sicurezza che niente e nessuno avrebbe mai potuto separarli, non la famiglia Mikaelson, non Hayley, non le minacce venute dall’oltretomba.

Il loro legame andava oltre l’infinito e mai sarebbe venuto meno.

E, quella notte, non ci furono sogni.

 

**FINE**


End file.
